


[Podfic] Stick Because I'm Stuck on You | written by queenklu

by Tipsy_Kitty



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Aliens, Kid Fic, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 2-2.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 15:09:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6990502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tipsy_Kitty/pseuds/Tipsy_Kitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Orphan. Fine. Big-brother-turned-Dad. Jensen can deal. New dog? Who may or may not be a fairly decent looking human being and/or alien? Jensen is so over his fucking head. </p><p>(A/N: written for j2_everafter, and based on the movie Lilo & Stitch. Mmmmyeah.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Stick Because I'm Stuck on You | written by queenklu

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EosRose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EosRose/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Stick Because I'm Stuck On You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/118701) by [queenklu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenklu/pseuds/queenklu). 



> Recorded for eosrose for a fanworks auction. Thanks so much for your donation, I hope you enjoy this!
> 
> Thanks also to queenklu for having blanket podfic permission and allowing me to use her adorable art.

[mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/download/hg34662pbw73fkx/Stick_Because_I%27m_Stuck_on_You.mp3)

[ m4b](http://www.mediafire.com/download/iszf9pryurri76t/Stick_Because_I%27m_Stuck_on_You.m4b)


End file.
